Love Hina: My December Song Fic
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: It's a song Fic my first one too. Review please!!!!


Author's notes: No I don't own Love Hina or the song My December. My December is owned by Linkin Park. Love Hina is owned by it's respectful creator.

Keitaro and Naru's December

Italics=Lyrics 

'…'=Thought

"…"=Spoken words

_This is My December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear._

            The snow fell as Keitaro looked out the window of his room in Hinata House. He could hear the noise of the Christmas party below him, but that didn't matter to him. He had decided it'd be best if he stayed in his room.  He usually enjoyed this time of year, but this time it was different. 

_This is my December_

_This is my snow covered home_

_This is my December_

_This is me all alone _

            A cold breeze blew through the window which he left opened this snowy night. He sat alone in his dimly lit room, he replayed the events that lead to this moment. The day when he and Naru had that fight. 

            "But N-naru she kissed me!" Keitaro said in his mind.

            "YOU IDIOT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Naru yelled as she smacked him upside the head, "YOU WERE TRYING TO SEDUCE MITSUMI!"

_            "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SUCH A BITCH TO ME?" Keitaro snapped back, causing Naru to cry and run off._

_And I (Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)_

_And I (Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)_

            His cheek was still sore from where the punch connected that day. They had fought before, many times in fact. This time however was different. They were a couple now and this was their first major fight.

"Why did I call her a bitch?" Keitaro said to himself, "It was going all so well that day too." He looked to the hole in his ceiling, the one that led to Naru's room. He could hear her up there, pacing around her room.

            "I wish I could just take it all back," He said, "I wish she'd listen to me."

_And I'd give it all away _

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away _

_To have someone to come home to_

He looked out side again at the brightly lit hot springs, and sighed. He wished for a moment he could just give it all away, in exchange for Naru's love. He had worked so hard, and in a moment it was all about to crumble before his eyes, just like everything else he had ever attempted to do.

_This is my December_

_These are my snow covered dreams_

_This is me pretending _

_This is all I need _

_            'Who needs that idiot?' Naru thought to herself, 'Certanly not me!'_

            She paced around the room, occasionally glancing at the hole that led to Keitaro's room.

            "Then again," Naru said to herself, "Maybe he was telling the truth…" A tear rolled down her cheek as remembered walking in on Mitsumi and Keitaro kissing. 

            "Bahh he's an idiot!" she said to herself, walking out to the balcony.  The air was cold that night, cold enough to freeze the tears that dripped from Naru's face and fell to the ground.

_And I (Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)_

_And I (Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)_

            "If I don't need him," Naru said, "Then why am I crying? He's just an idiot after all!" She paused for a moment, shaking a bit from the cold. She walked back into her dimly lit room and glanced at the hole in the floor again.

"However.." Naru said to herself.

            'Maybe I was a bit harsh,' Naru sighed, wiping away the tears from her face, 'I should go apologize to him, and maybe hear him out this time, but I can't just expect him to let me take back those names I called him.' 

_And I'd give it all away _

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away _

_To have someone to come home to_

She sighed hugging her plush Yellow Liddo-Kun doll. She looked down at it and smiled.

'He gave me this Fifteen years ago,' She sighed, 'He can be a gentlemen when it counts I guess' 

She remembered Fifteen years ago.

' "Hey." A chibi Keitaro said, " Did you know that, if two people who are in love go to Tokyo University together, they'll be together forever." '

They had both made it into Tokyo U. She smiled at this fact. Then looked to the hole in the ground.

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_            'That's it!' Naru thought, 'I'm going to go apologize to him!'_

            At that very same instant.

            'That's it!' Keitaro Thought, 'I'm going to go apologize to her!' And just as he thought that, Naru stuck her head through the ceiling.

            "Keitaro…" She said nervously

            "N-Naru?" Keitaro said nervously.

_Give it all away _

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away _

_To have someone to come home to_

_(Repeat 2x)_


End file.
